1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor adhesive sheet, a light emitting diode element including a phosphor layer, a light emitting diode device, and producing methods thereof, to be specific, to a phosphor adhesive sheet, a producing method thereof, a light emitting diode element including a phosphor layer which includes the phosphor adhesive sheet, a producing method thereof, a light emitting diode device, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a light emitting device that is capable of emitting high-energy light, a white light emitting device has been known. The white light emitting device is provided with, for example, an LED (light emitting diode) and a phosphor layer disposed thereon, and emits high-energy white light by color mixing of blue light, which is emitted from the LED and transmits through the phosphor layer, and yellow light, which is converted in wavelength from a part of the blue light in the phosphor layer.
As a method for obtaining the white light emitting device, for example, the following method has been proposed (ref: for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,861).
That is, an LED package, which includes a package body in which a concave portion opening upward is formed, an LED provided at the bottom surface of the concave portion, and a sealing material (an encapsulating material) that seals in (encapsulates) the LED in the concave portion, is prepared. Separately, a phosphor tape, which includes a phosphor film containing YAG:Ce and a pressure-sensitive adhesive composed of an acrylic resin and laminated thereon, is prepared.
Thereafter, the phosphor tape is attached to the LED package such that the pressure-sensitive adhesive is in contact with the upper surface of the LED package, so that the white light emitting device is obtained.